This invention relates to a trap for a traveling object and more particularly to a device for retaining an umbilical plug separated from a missile. In order to control and monitor a missile, it is electrically connected to a command center via an umbilical cable, which is unplugged and positively separated from the missile so that it leaves the missile with a radial velocity sufficient to clear the plug from the missile during the initial portion of the launch. A device which will catch and retain the plug is required to prevent damage to the plug and to the missile.